With the development of electronic technology, various types of electronic devices are being developed and spread. Nowadays, portable electronic devices with various functions, such as a smart phone and a tablet personal computer (PC) have been widely used. In order to support various functions, the portable electronic device has used detection of intensity of a touch input as a new input means. For example, the electronic device may provide a function related to an application in response to a touch input.
The electronic devices are in a trend having a gradually large display screen, and in recent years, technology of enlarging a screen area of the display to an entire front surface of the electronic device and replacing an existing physical button has been developed.
By enlarging a screen area of the display to an entire front surface of the electronic device, an electronic device including no physical button may perform a function related to an application based on a touch input or may perform a generic function (e.g., a home button input, volume control, or power off) related thereto.
However, when the electronic device performs a function in response to the touch input, among a function related to an application and a generic function related to the electronic device, a reference of a function to perform is not clear; thus, the electronic device may perform an operation different from that of a user intention and user convenience may be thus deteriorated.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the disclosure.